P R O M I S E
by Geredian Knight Rhiannon
Summary: My mother once said, that I would form into a ice, from losing someone. She said that someone would find me and carve the ice away and he would take my hand and tell me, he loved me and he would give his heart to me so I would fell whole again.


* * *

Her tears were pouring from her aqua blue eyes as they descend on to her olive skin; so many people cry for him, maybe they believe if they cry enough that he might come back, but she knew he would not. They may have won the war, but time had taken him from them and from her, she knew that his time was up. She had seen it many times in people faces who were tired of everything, at first she did not want to believe it. But the more she saw it the more she wanted to scream at him to stop pushing himself, stop you're going to kill yourself and in the back of her head she could a tiny little whisper saying and me. Talking to her father about what she seen, he gave her the lecture she did not want to her from him.

_"My daughter, you know what the consequence of being in a relationship with the avatar. He is here to bring peace to the nations, not to stop in a war just because he tired. He may of not have the choice of being the avatar, but it is his duty and you as his future wife should be right next to him, supporting him not frighten because you may lose him. It is selfish of you to think of it. Think of all the other people that need him! Do you believe that he will last forever? Think again my daughter. You are so much like your mother, she also cared for others, but at sometimes she had to stick right throw it. Once your mother said that your brother like a tree as his rots is connected to the earth that no matter what kind of force could destroy him. However, you she said that are special, you are like water once free you run making your own path covering up the earth up, but once you turn into a glacier you wait tell the right moment to move again. Don't worry my daughter in time you will move again and you will cover the earth."_

She storm out of her father room, he would never understand what she felt like, but looking back at what her father said she knew what he meant now. She should of have been right next to his side telling him that they make it throw this. Instead, she keeps her silents. When she had arrived at the air temple after the monks had burned him, she had fallen to her knees never wanting to move again. That night her brother had found her cold and wet, he felt sorry for her and he knew that the best thing is to take her home and he would hope in time that she would heal.

The morning they left the air temple she knew that she out at sea, looking out the window, she saw giant glaciers passing by her how it suits her; she thought. She was curious was there other people like her waiting to melt away from the ice. In time, she would never know that something warm was melting her from the other side of the world. After year another year would pass and soon another and many more. She had made progress; she would help the local people with daily tasks. But from the watch out her brother could see that she was hiding her pain in, he knew the villagers were trying to help, it was kind of them; however, he knew she needed to leave home. That winter the most inspected visitor came to visit with them. Both of them knew that one day he would come. When he arrived on the shores, her brother went up to meet him

"It's nice to see you again, King Zuko,"

"As an old friend, you don't need to address me as king just Zuko will do." They hugged one another telling each other that they miss each other without any words, she could see Sokka leading him toward town, she could not feel her heart beating against her chest, and it was as if her heart had stop beating from him being here.

"Katara, look Zuko has come to visit us. Katara hey you don't look so well," She heard Sokka voice, but she did not understand what he was say to her.

"Katara are you okay. Hey, look at me. Katara!"

* * *

She had woken up in her room and she remember that she was outside with her brother and someone was here visiting them, but she could not remember who. Sitting up she felt light head from rushing up to fast. Sokka had walked into her room; he was carrying a tray of food setting beside her.

"How are you doing?" he moved his hand to her forehead.

"You don't have a fever anymore, that's good,"

"You know my dear brother if you going to ask me a question you should of at least let me give time to your answer unless it's a rhetorical question,"

"Okay my sister how are you doing,"

"I'm doing fine, but tell me how I got here I remember being by the shore,"

"Yeah you were at the shore you passed out yesterday," She laughed; she was happy maybe who ever, that person was not here, it was just a dream laying back and closing her eyes, she was a little happy.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh it's nothing, I just had a silly dream and I thought it had come true, where are you going. You always want to hear what I dream about,"

"No not right know, I have to get back to Zuko, I hope the old women haven't try to push him to marry their daughters," She rose up quickly; it was not a dream he had come yesterday.

"Do you want to come with me he been waiting to see you again," He watched her body become tense in seconds. He moved toward her bed side knelling down he pushed her hair away from her face.

"Katara you can't ignore the past, you have to keep on moving forward, do you think Aang would want," She rose her hand, but he had caught his sister hand, in the past she would hit him whenever he spoke of Aang, it is as if he was speaking about him in a bad way.

"I'm tired of this; I'm tired of seeing you in pain. I want the old Katara back. My sister! The one how was always happy no matter what happen, the one who was strong as any other man. Tell me where is she come back Katara!"

She wanted to say she was Katara, but she would be telling a lie to him and to herself, she was not Katara anymore. She had die along with him and when he had passed she promised herself that she would never cry again, however to see her brother in pain by her she wanted to brake that promise to tell him that she so sorry that she has cause so much pain. Nevertheless, maybe one day the glacier would set her free and that she would take one-step at a time to become a new Katara.

"Wait I'll come with you,"

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll give you a couple of minutes to change,"

She had not seen Sokka smile in the longest time and today was the first time in many years a tear had escape from her. He had walked out of her room as she started to change she looked at herself in the mirror and said "Good bye Aang."

Katara had walked out of her house and for the longest time everything seem to change, it was not dull anymore everything had brighten to the spark in the ice to a child smile. She walked over to Sokka and Zuko, it seem that an old woman was hassling Zuko to marry her one of her daughters.

"Hello Zuko, I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Why Katara what has happen to you, it looks like you been throw hell and came back,"

"Thank you for the wonderful comment; I'm very sure that every woman wants to hear that," All of them had laugh, she had forgot how laughing felt and she did not want to stop, but she knew if did not than she would be a bigger dork than her brother would.

"How have really you been Katara?"

"Well like you said, I have been throw hell and now I'm back," Zuko had an ice looked on his face, but it changed face before Sokka could notice.

"What about you Zuko, my brother and I have not heard from you in a long time, so I am curious why you are here?" he shrugged his shoulders

"That's simple, I got lonely and I wanted to get away from the being the king for awhile it's very tiring,"

"Are you telling us that being a king is tiring?" Sokka and Katara had laugh.

"It's true, why don't you take being a king for a day you're going to have to deal with my counselor's, general's, wench's, crocked nobles, and others," He shrugged his shoulders again.

"Your right that does sound terrible, but you left out the plus side of being a king,"

"And what is that Sokka?"

"You get to rule the fire kingdom,"

"Why Sokka, I thought being a Tribal leader would change you into a man, but it seems like your still a boy, you should probably give back the title to the last leader,"

"Sokka, why don't you go do your daily routines for watch out,"

"What watch out? Nothing ever happen here, the only thing that happen in the longest time was when a fire lord arrived and you fainted, gee your both talk of the town," They both watched as Sokka stomp away from them.

"You know he usually he not like this every day he just hasn't been teased by another in the longest time,"

"Katara, I know I traveled with you for quite awhile," She had almost forgotten. He watched her look away from him; he knew that he had made her uncomfortable.

"You know Sokka hasn't been a good tour guide, would you like to show me around?"

"What there to show we have nothing, we live in a tiny little village,''

"Yes I know,"

"Oh… I will go along with it. Thank you,"

"Sure, how is your father?"

"You haven't heard?"

"No,"

"My father died from a man murdering him in the most awful way, the only item that we could identify him was his bracelet that my mom made him,"

"I'm sorry; did you find the man who did it?"

"No, but Sokka has never given up looking for him,"

She never showed him around the village and he did not mind it. Talking to her as if she was a new fresh breeze, he liked it, and he could watch her all day talking and laughing, he had never gotten over her, even know he would do anything to take her anywhere were peaking eyes could not see. He would have rode on a white horse after the death of Aang, but Sokka had warned him that she her heart was bleeding for Aang and she was going throw hell. Sokka told him that he would send a letter if he ever needs him, and when he sent that letter he knew it was his time to heal her.

"Will I guess you're hungry?"

"Kind of what do you have in mind?"

"Well I cook very well, I can cook you whatever you want,"

"Okay, so what can you cook?"

"Oh please let not start this what can you cook and I'll say what I can cook what you want. So instead I will cook you my favorite meal," Katara had leaded the way to her house when he walked in the notice that the house was simple, from his experience of waking up in another woman house that been covered in pillows, satin silk, curtains, bead and much more. Katara house was different from their houses, a giant fireplace, she had weapons hanging on the wall and the other side house was field up with books, probably medicine since she healer. She throw her coat on a chair as she moved behind the kitchen counter as he moved up to the counter,

"What will you are cooking for me?"

"It's called calamari, some people eat it raw, but I like to cook it, you can throw your coat right over there,"

He removed his coat while he watched her move swiftly with the blade as she cut the entire ingredient pouring them into hot bubbling water and when she was done with everything, she brought the dishes over to the sink. He moved from behind the counter moving up behind her as he placed his hand on top of her shoulder, she jumped at his touch, looking over her shoulder his gazed caught hers. Leaving the dishes in the sink, she turned her body facing him. Raising his hand to move a part of her hair away from her face, she felt his rough skin against her face; he watched her lean into his hand. Leaning in closer to her, she could feel his warm breath against the side of her neck.

"Katara, I know that you're in pain, but let me take away your pain. I want to do it for you," He could feel her body shiver, she pulled back to look at him.

"Why?"

"Because I always loved you, it hurt me to see you in pain to cry over a man that you loved. But please let me give you my heart, a part of me that he tokes from you, so you will be whole again,"

"I don't know… Is this the reason why you are here?'' he did not say anything, but she could see what he wanted to say in his eyes, there was too much too much of everything. She walked away from him, God she wished he were not here, she did not need this and she could feel her body wanting him. She has not felt the touch of another man since him, Aang and she want to she wanted to remember his touches, his kisses, the way he felt inside of her.

"Katara, let me free you from your pain, let me heal you," He turned her around so she would look at him to see what he was feeling was the same as her.

"Katara look at me please," Grasping her the side of her shoulder he shock her slightly

"Dammed it Katara, don't be afraid of me don't lock yourself in again for god sake look at me,"

"I'm not afraid of you, but am afraid of what might happen if I lose you," Grasping her face with both of his hands and forcing her to look at him.

"Katara you will not lose me.'' He moved in closer to her until they were almost touching and she could smell the fire aurora coming off of him and saw him take a deep breath of her scent and he lower his eyes to her lips. She opened her mouth a little, and moved it slowly up towards his and as their lips touched; everything went still as if the world had stopped for them. Without a word he picked her up in a bridal style and laid her in front of the fire place throwing a couple of logs into the pit he used his fire bending to start a fire. He knew this wasn't planned, it honestly wasn't. Lying down beside her, he traced down the outside of her arms with his fingertips and then traced up along the insides too and he sat up pulling her up with him. He took her by the shoulders, bent his head, kissed her neck, and beneath her chin and along the line of her jaw. She stood up and as he did, turning her around he and kiss the back of her neck as he slowly unbutton her dress and let it slide from her body down to the floor and smooth his hands down her back and onto her hips and thighs. She turned and kissed him and he lifted his hand, brushed the tops of her breast, and then kissed them. As he reached to remove the shirt she had on, he felt her body shiver a little as he continue to remove her clothes she stopped him. He looked at, she moved her finger to his lips, she throw off her top and he understood that for her to do this she had to forget the moments she had and make new ones. He nodded and she kissed him more deeply and soon he felt her loosen and the worry, guilt, or whatever troubles her dissolves. He strokes the undersides of her breast and than her nipples as he started to remove his own clothes she stopped him again.

"Let me."

She rolled up his shirt up to his chest as she throws it over his head, she rubbed her hands over his back and she reveled more scar. She could feel his muscles bunch looking up him she knew she was arousing him; she brought her hands around his chest. She silently explored his body with her hands they way he did with her eyes, she shiver in pleasure when she felt him shudder, she could never think in a million years that she could do this to another man. Zuko felt her hands roaming his chest and shocked at the sensation she evoked on him. He had never had another woman touch affect him in the same way she did. As her fingers came across a big scar, she leaned in to kiss it and another scar to another one. He could not take it anymore, grabbing her, he forced to her to lie down and he kissed her more passionate, pushing her lips open to explore to touch her tongue. He heard her moan when she never felt like this in all of her life she never knew what a deep kiss would feel like and it was making her heart beat faster, she felt something inside of her turning. Katara smiled against his mouth before parting her lips and receiving him, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and slowly licked along his teeth. She felt him tremble as she wrapped her arms around his waist; pulling away from the kiss they both caught their breath as Katara was catching her breath. Zuko, he slowly placed kisses down her cheek, her throat and he began moving down her collarbone, she panted for air since he had gotten her close to lack of oxygen. Moaning softly, as his warm breath was on her breast,

she pulled at his hair when he kissed both of her breasts giving attention to one he opened his mouth as his tongue swirled around her nipple; with the other breast lonely he began lightly swirling designs around her nipple his fingers began moving around her nub, making her push against his hand. Her body ached up against his touch, as she lifted her lower half of her body he slipped off her pants from her legs. She lay naked trying to cover herself, but he stopped her.

"No don't I want to see you, you have a beautiful body."

Since they knew each other he always admire how she blushed even now as she lied beneath him, bring his attention back to her breast, he administer to her delicious breast with his lips and tongue. Hearing her moan as she arch toward him offering more of herself to his mouth, he saw her thighs move closer together in the reaction of the feeling coursing through her body. Zuko rested his hand on her lower abdomen and felt her body jerk at the contact, his hand traveled down her soft body. Pulling away from her breast, he moved up to her mouth again, sliding his hand over her sex her hips jerked up, he wanted to take her now, however he knew that she wasn't ready yet anyhow he didn't mind watching her being pleased, kissing her lightly he wanted her to know everything he was going to do to her. His fingers played against her sensitized flesh, she moaned softly feeling him inside of her as he rubbed his fingers against the moistness. The night she slept with Aang was a night of experiencing their bodies, but with Zuko, it was pure pleasure, he touched the moist folds between her legs with a slow swirl of his finger. He was in dazed watching her reaction; he loved ever bet of her from the dark silky hair flowing over her shoulders down to her waist, as her olive skin looked beautiful in the dim light to the way her body shutters for the pleasure he was guilty for. When her hips lifted, he found her secret spot, his finger slipped over. He heard her sigh she lifted her hips to take more of his finger inside of her. She was over whelm of the sock of pleasure running throw her body the sensation he was sending throw her, he watched her head thrashing back and forth as he pushed his finger in and out of her in a rhythmic motion. Katara hips shot up when he slipped another finger inside of her, he could feel her muscle contracting against his fingers it was only driving him to take her more. Whatever he was, doing to her was bliss, she felt as if her body was spinning faster and faster as he drove deeper into her.

"Zuko"

Her voice was so shaky he knew she was almost there. He lightly kissed down her body reaching the bellybutton he kissed it giving that part of the a special treatment, he heard her lightly cry out his name, he moved down when his tongue licked the swollen lips between her legs she shuddered violently, he smirked when he heard her cried out his name again. Zuko used his hand to spread her folds so he could get to her juices, he parted and sucked on her, he could feel her body tighten as he rubbed his lips in her nectar. He could feel her body shiver as well as her breath hitching as she comes closer. Moving his hand up to rub her breast making her nipple poke between his fingers. The pressure in her body cause her pleasures she thought could never been dreaming of, she tremble as she came closer to the edge. Taking one last breath, she felt everything in her body exploded, she could feel his fingers on her breast and his lips on her secret spot he had found to suckled on her. Throwing her body and head back, she screamed his name. Zuko lapped finished licking all of her as he tried to do his to hold down her convulsing body to the floor. As she came back, he stood up and removed the last part of his clothing, as she regained her body she looked at him.

"Are you alright?" she light laughed.

"Am I alright, I'm more than alright, that was amazing,"

"Thank you,"

"I take it you have done this more than once,"

"Do you really want to know that?"

"No,"

"Good."

He smirked as he climbed over her. Zuko positioned himself at her opening and entered her with one swift thrust, relishing in her tight heat. She let out a moan, to which he thrust into her again into her again she thrust her hands into her hair pulling his face closer to her breast, taking the invention he sucked on her. Biting her lip as he continued slow yet vicious thrust into her willing body, he managed to choke out.

"Don't do that, I like when your mouth is open."

Suckling her nipple into his mouth again, he bit it gently before releasing, she moaned as her breath, he continued to tease her nipple, pinching and strumming them. His tongue stroked her pounding pulse, his breath hot against her cheek, she felt his erection slid out of her, almost all the way before sliding back in only an inch or so his pace frustratingly slow. She wrapped his legs around his waist pulling him in more, she heard him chuckle. he thrust in her hard making her writhe pitifully beneath him as he thrust into her faster he change positions, making her scream at the sudden sensation, the bulk of his manhood stretching her painfully pleasurable way, the angle at which he was penetrating her cause him to repeatedly him her secret spot, making her wail in ecstasy. Her pleasurable cries cause him to pick up his pace, forcing him into her again and again. Her head was thrashing back and forth, as her breathing grew heavier. He watched her and thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight than she was with her lips slightly parted and the tip of her tongue pressed against her top lip. Leaning down again, he kissed both of her breasts again, never losing the rhythm with his hips. He could feel the pressure building inside him. She felt him come too, deep inside her as thought at last he had found his place at the very center of her being, where he would always have been and where he now would be forever with her. Katara could feel the pressure pushing her to the edge again, and however this time was different. What she felt was higher and he was with her, the edge inside was familiar, she miss this feeling, it was the same with Aang. She could not contain it in anymore a tear escape from her eye and she started to sob and couldn't stop, her whole body shuddering and the tears flooding and he lowered his head and kiss them softly rolled his face in them to mingle them with his own.

"Promise," she said at last managed to whisper

"Promise you'll never live me."

"I promise."


End file.
